The hell of it
by Ahmi
Summary: Sara,s feelings for Catherine are still hidden, but what starts off as a simple B&E case for Sara may cause her to admit what she feels. C/S pairing with some other adult issues. Forgive the slow start, it's just how I write
1. Chapter 1

"Sara". Grissom's voice cut through her thoughts and caused the brunette woman to jump slightly before looking up from the forensic journal she had been absorbed in.

"What ya got Gil?" She asked her boss who was standing half in the break room, half in the corridor and leaning slightly against the door frame with a sheet of paper in his hand.

Gesturing with the paper Grissom replied. "It's a b and e at the Ambassador Strip Travelodge 5075 Koval Lane. PD are on the scene already, seems someone tore the room apart along with the belongings of a tourist." He stopped and gave one of his trademark looks that always accompanied a statement he thought carried more meaning then was first apparent.

Sara rose from the couch, and walking over to Gil took the sheet from him and quickly read the job docket with a frown. "That's a low end hotel, why take the place apart?" She looked up at Grissom who just gave a smile.

Moving away from the door frame and starting to turn back to his office he spoke over his shoulder to her. "Everyone else is busy, if you could just take this one solo it would help."

Sara just gave a slight nod "Sure I'll get my stuff" and walked back to the couch to pick up her kit which she had stashed at its side when the shift had started a few hours earlier.

* * ** **

Located just three blocks from the Strip, the Travelodge was within walking distance of Las Vegas and Tropicana boulevards, so Sara knew it would be popular with tourists looking to be near the action but unwilling to pay top dollar for a room.

Her view of the scene as she got out of her car confirmed this, a single story structure, not much to look at from the outside and probably not much to see inside either she thought to herself as she pulled her kit from the car and closed the door.

The only evidence of a crime scene so far was a single squad car with a uniformed officer waiting beside it and two people who looked like hotel staff.

She flashed her ID and was waved through an entry way a little to her left. The hotel rooms were accessed by way of a central pool area and Sara made her way around the empty sun lounges and over to the one door that was open, with a yellow Police tape barring entry.

Away to one side were Officer Metcalf and a woman whom Sara assumed to be the tourist.

"I'm Sara Sidle I'm with the crime lab, I'm here to take evidence for the break in, are you the victim?" She asked.

The woman turned away from Metcalf and looked at Sara almost as if appraising her before giving a nod of confirmation.

Without being obvious about it, Sara gave the woman a once over. She was taller by about a two or three inches, though the black patent pumps she was wearing would help with that, black close fitting jeans and a light brown coloured tight fitting v necked blouse with quarter length sleeves showed her to have a slim almost boyish figure. Her hair which was long with a little wave in it and centre parted, was a dark copper verging on purple which shimmered with highlights from the lamps that were illuminating the pool. Not stunning thought Sara, certainly no Catherine Willows but nice enough. That thought called up some unwelcome images of her blonde co-worker and Sara gave herself a mental slap and told herself to get on with the job.

"Melissa Clark" said the woman by way of an introduction.

"British?" asked Sara. There was something about the woman's voice other then her accent that tugged at her mind as being almost familiar.

"I'm English yes" replied Melissa with a slight smile that Sara strangely found quite cute.

"Well I'm going to need to take your prints so we can eliminate you from any enquiry" said Sara putting her kit down and opening the case she prepared to take the other woman's prints.

Metcalf spoke while Sara began to get to work "The place has been really turned over, the beds and couch have been torn open, drawers and closets wrecked, even the Television had its back taken off and all the suit cases have been opened and the lining torn."

Taking Melissa's right hand Sara began to transfer her prints to the evidence card. Her nails, Sara noticed were well looked after and the fingers slim. Looking up at her Sara caught what she thought was a ghost of a smile. She raised an eyebrow slightly and asked "Ms Clark, was anything taken?"

Shaking her head once Melissa said "No as I said to the officer here, I came back from a little sightseeing and found the place a mess, my passport and most of my cash are in the hotel safe, and I don't have anything that you might call valuable."

Again something tugged at Sara's memory, but pushing the nagging sensation to the back of her mind Sara took the woman's left hand and began the procedure again.

"Does your husband know what's happened" Sara asked having noticed the two rings on the fourth finger, an engagement ring and wedding band, both in what looked like silver and gold.

"My…" Melissa hesitated slightly "husband died some time ago. I'm here alone."

Inwardly Sara cringed and cursed herself. She was forensics not investigation and should leave those questions to PD.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't upset you" she said and finished up taking the prints "There, all done and thank you."

Shaking her head Melissa gave Sara a warm smile "No it's fine. If you're done, may I go and see the manager, I'll need another room for the night."

"Sure" Sara said "just be sure to let the office here know if you move to another hotel."

Melissa nodded and moved off leaving Metcalf and the CSI alone. The officer gestured to the room "All yours, let me know when you're done."

** ** **

Sara processed the room in her usual methodical manner, first she photographed the scene and then she began to dust for finger prints, starting with the bedside table drawer that had been flung against the wall in what she could only assume was a fit of rage, and then moving onto the table itself which was part of the bed and so was still in place. Next she checked the television and its stand and then onto the various doors and windows.

Finally she went through what was left of Melissa's luggage. There were two suitcases and a holdall, all of which had been not only opened, but split with some sharp object, probably a knife or some sort of work blade.

Inside one of the suitcases Sara found an expensive digital camera under a jumble of clothes. Taking the camera she turned it around at eye level and dusted it, finding some prints which she transferred to an evidence slip and it was while she did this that Sara notice that the data card was missing.

She called out to Metcalf who came carefully into the room and she asked him if Clark had said if she had checked her belongings before reporting the break in.

"She said she hadn't noticed anything missing, and it was the hotel who called us as they found the scene first, why?" he asked.

Holding up the camera Sara said "Well this is an expensive camera and the only thing that's odder then breaking in and leaving it is the fact it has no memory card." She squinted at the officer and continued "Can you check and see if she had it in the camera or kept it separate."

Metcalf nodded and left and Sara went back to work, carefully going through the remains of Melissa's personal effects. These consisted of toiletries and some guide books along with a number of receipts for a restaurant called 'The Lucky Stripe' and a show ticket for the comedy club on Las Vegas boulevard called 'Harrah's'.

Finishing up with a sigh, Sara packed her kit and evidence away and exited the room. Outside she found the Officer she had first seen by the car and the two Hotel staff waiting for her. Indicating the two behind him the Policeman told Sara that they had also entered the room over the last three days that the guest had been there and she might want their prints. With a nod of agreement Sara set to work and had both of their sets of prints by the time Metcalf had returned with the news that Ms Clark claimed to have forgotten to bring the memory card so hadn't been able to use the camera.

Thanking the Officer and telling him she was done, Sara picked up her kit and went back to her car to head back to the lab.

** ** **

The drive back to the lab through The Strip was uneventful but colourful. Despite the years she had been here Sara was still amazed by the lights of Vegas at night, many of the sites were iconic and known to people the world over who had never set a foot in the US let alone Las Vegas.

Tapping the steering wheel in time with the music from the car radio Sara let her thoughts drift a little and thought of Melissa Clark. She thought of her eyes. Light grey. Or were they blue? She found herself thinking of another set of eyes, sparkling blue ones.

"Enough Sidle" she said in a whisper and shook her head ruefully as she turned into the driveway for the lab and found the reserved parking space.

Back in the lab Sara found that Warrick and Catherine had returned from their job and were in the main lab with Grissom. Walking past the door Sara paused a moment and looked in, catching Gils eye she said "I'm done with the b and e, it was an odd scene the place looked like it had gone through a shredder but nothing seemed to be taken. I'm going to run the fingerprints and see if anything comes up."

Grissom nodded once and said "When you're done with that perhaps you can help Greg, he needs a hand processing the evidence from his case."

"Sure" Sara answered and hesitated for a few seconds before moving on as her attention shifted to the blonde who was standing across from Grissom.

Catherine Willows was staring at the photos on the lab table as she went through the events she and Warrick had found at the scene. Looking up she caught sight of the dark haired CSI as Sara started to walk off and just for a second their eyes locked.

It might have been her imagination but Catherine could have sworn she saw a slight flush spread across Sara's cheeks before she disappeared.

"You ok Cath'?" asked Warrick as he took it the odd look on Cats face. They had just come from what they suspected was a murder scene and though it wasn't anything they hadn't both seen a dozen or more times before he wondered if something about it had upset Catherine.

She flashed him a smile and nodded as Grissom called them both back to the matter at hand.

"Ok, so these stills were taken from the surveillance tapes at the outside of the restaurant, what do you see?" asked Gil'

Warrick was the first to answer and tapped one of the pictures, "well this shows the vic' as we found him on the sidewalk, now we know from seeing tapes from the entrance that he had a jacket on when he went in."

"But not when he left by the second floor window." Cat said, "and it wasn't anywhere at the scene."

"And Brass has said that the ID we found with our victim was fake, so we have no name or address as yet." Grissom said "So the lack of a jacket means we may have robbery as a possible motive."

"If Doc Robbins can give us a C.O.D" said Catherine "it might help us piece together what went on in that upstairs room."

Grissom nodded and asked Warrick about the trace evidence from the victim.

Warrick replied "I've sent the finger nail scrapings and a possible hair I lifted from the shirt, over to 'trace'. Hopefully it'll give us something to work with. We dusted the place and what prints we took are being run now." As he finished Grissom's phone gave a cheerful warble and he picked it up and listened for a moment before telling them that the Doc' had finished with the autopsy.

Warrick volunteered to go to the mortuary with Grissom while Catherine said she would check in with 'trace'.

"Ok, call if you find anything" Grissom called as he and Warrick disappeared

Stretching as she walked along the corridor Catherine Willows stifled a yawn. She was feeling more then a little tired as well as frustrated with her and Warrick's lack of evidence on their case. Passing one of the labs she saw Sara hunched over a console and slowed her stride until she came to a stop by the open door.

Recognising the sound of Catherine's boots coming closer, Sara focused furiously on the finger print search she was doing. _Don't stop, don't stop, just walk on!_ Sara thought and lowered her head just a fraction more.

No such luck. "How's it going Sar'" Cat asked as she came closer to her dark haired colleague.

"Ah, nothing so far, there was a good print on the digital camera I found that doesn't match the victim but does match one I took off the window which seemed the point of access, so I'm, running that one now." Sara said as she risked a quick glance up at Catherine who had come around the desk and was now leaning her hip against it as she looked over at the screen on which the print was being compared to the data base in a blur of images too fast for the human eye to follow.

"A break in and they left a camera behind?" Cat asked curiously as she gently made herself more comfortable by sitting up onto the desk. Her leg brushed briefly against the brunettes as she moved and Sara felt a small shiver at the base of her spine.

She looked up with a slight smile and found Catherine staring at her and for a moment lost the thread of her thoughts as _those_ sparkling blue eyes held her.

Taking a breath Sara replied. "Yeah I thought it was odd as well, maybe the perp' got disturbed. The victim didn't say anything was taken."

"Any eye witnesses to the break in?" Catherine asked but Sara shook her head saying

"The hotel reported the break in, the victims a British tourist, she was out and didn't see anything."

"She was on her own?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded "Yeah and…" she stopped unsure how to voice what was on her mind.

"What?" asked Cat' as she unconsciously lent forward and Sara had to look away to the monitor or her blatant gaze at Catherine's cleavage would have been obvious.

The unique scent that Sara associated with Catherine, composed of her perfume, shampoo and whatever softener she used in her laundry and which she could sometimes even pick out when the other woman wasn't even present assailed Sara's senses, and caused a image of smooth warm flesh to flash through her mind, and how it would feel pressing against her own body.

"Sara?" The sound of Catherine saying her name brought the brunette back to earth. "You were saying." Cat tilted her head slightly as she gazed at her co-worker. There was something going on in Sara Sidles head tonight and Catherine just couldn't work it out.

Sara nodded and tried to get her thoughts back on track "yeah, there was something about her, that I'm trying to put my finger on." Any further comment was cut off however when the console she was using gave a beep as it displayed a match to the finger print she was searching for.

Both women looked at the screen as it displayed the match and a baffled Sara turned to the older blonde and said "the match is a John Doe from a possible homicide."

Catherine slipped from the desk and moved behind Sara while at the same time putting a hand on the sitting woman's shoulder as she leaned close.

"Sara, that's my case file" Catherine said with a frown. "That's the guy who came out of the second floor window earlier tonight."

Despite the warmth from the pressure of Cat's hand on her shoulder, Sara felt a cold sensation run down her neck. Somehow she knew she wasn't going to like what this could mean…


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say on the first chapter but I don't own the copyright to CSI or any of it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you to everyone who gave a review, it has made all the difference!!**

Catherine was the first to break the silence that had fallen between them. Removing her hand from Sara's shoulder she fished her mobile from a pocket and speed dialled Grissom. "Hi Gil, we have a development here. We got a hit from Sara's B and E. It seems our dead John Doe had a side line in hotel break-ins."

Sara turned away from the screen and looked up at Catherine as the older woman listened to Grissom. Cat rolled her eyes at something Gil said and Sara couldn't help but give a sympathetic grin. "Sure" the blonde CSI said "I'll get on it, yes I will. Okay!" She flipped the phone shut and pocketed it with one graceful movement and then reached out and lightly tapped the seated Sara on her left cheek while saying. "Look's like I get to have you tonight Sara."

The way Sara's chocolate brown eyes widened caused Catherine to give a low chuckle as she moved towards the lab door. "Brass has got a possible lead on our John Does residence. Grissom wants me to check it out and says you should come along as it may tie in with your break in." With an almost unconscious gesture, she flicked her blonde hair to one side and strode from the room.

Watching the lithe blonde walk confidently out of the lab and out of sight Sara finally found her voice and through her rapidly spreading smile softly said "I'll get my stuff then."

*** *** *** ***

Sara sat in the passenger side of Catherine's black SUV as the pair of CSIs made their way to what Captain Jim Brass had said was the last known address of Cats victim. Glancing over at Catherine the brunette asked her "So are we sure the ID that the vic' had was false?"

Catherine nodded, her lips drawn into a tight line. "No doubt according to Brass, though it has shown up on the system for a few small traffic violations, but nothing that caused it to be flagged as fake."

A little smile tugged at the corners of Cats mouth as she watched out of the corner of her eye the play of thoughts flit across Sara Sidles face. The way her brows would knit and her lips would purse all indicated that her mind was working full tilt.

"No point in trying to form any theories yet Sar'" The older blonde woman said to her companion. "Let's see what the scene can tell us."

Giving a small snort of resignation Sara turned her head and looked out of the passenger window but without really seeing the lights of the area they were passing through. She knew that Catherine was right and that Grissom had more then once spoken out against forming theories, insisting that they simply see where the evidence would lead them.

The remainder of the drive was done in silence with both women lost in their own thoughts. In Sara's case those thoughts still on occasion would focus on the person seated next to her and she struggled to suppress the urge to sneak a look at Catherine as she drove. For her part Cat was aware of some kind of tension in her colleague but as so often with the inscrutable Sidle, she couldn't begin to form an idea of what was causing it.

She pushed the matter to the back of her mind as she turned her vehicle into the cul-de-sac that her SAT-NAV indicated and drew up along side the waiting squad cars. Catherine could see Brass talking to two of his men by the open door of one of the houses as she stopped her SUV and turned of the engine. Sara got out and went to the back of the car to get both of their kits and Cat went over to the neatly dressed Police Captain and his deputy.

"Catherine" Brass said giving a smile to his favourite CSI as the blonde woman came up and greeted him. "This is the residence of the late and supposed Jason Patrick. We've gone through it and checked for anything obvious but it looks to be pretty much what you would expect."

Catherine looked over the single story house. No porch or off road parking and the front lawn was no more then a bare patch of dirt surrounded by a below waist high wooden fence. "Charming place" she said with a sigh "we'll go through it and see what we can find. Did Grissom call you with what Sara found?"

Brass nodded and turned to the woman in question who had just walked up, carrying two crime scene kits and with a camera slung across her shoulder. "Hi Sara, I heard you found our victim had been doing a little breaking and entering" he said as Sara stopped and put Catherine's case down beside her.

Giving the dapper little detective a wide gapped toothed smile Sara replied "Hi Brass, yeah. Funny thing is from what we know, nothing was taken, just a lot of damage done like he was searching for something."

Indicating the open door behind him Brass said "The place is secure, so see what you can find. I've got a lead to run down, one of Patricks neighbours says he had a girlfriend who worked locally, I'm going to see if we can't track her down."

Both women nodded and Cat bent down and then picking up her kit she led the way into the house.

*** *** *** ***

Back at the crime lab Grissom and Warrick were going through Doc Robbins findings from the autopsy as they waited on Hodges to tear himself away from his microscope and tell them of the findings from the trace evidence he had been given.

"So the victim was dead before he went through the window" said Warrick.

Gil who was seated next to Hodges looked over at the tall CSI. "No doubt about it, the facial wounds from going head first through the window are post mortem, that along with there not being any wounds on his hands which you would expect as a automatic reaction to falling." Gil stopped and held out both arms in a gesture to show what he meant and then continued. "That and the trauma to the back of the head along with the cervical fracture would indicate that he was hit from behind, hard enough to break his neck."

Warrick shook his head slightly saying "and then it's out the window with the body." He pulled a face in annoyance as he continued. "Sloppy, there was no effort to make the scene look like an accident, so why go to all that trouble and cause a big scene."

"An accident" piped up Hodges, always happy and willing to give his opinion.

Giving Hodges a sarcastic look Warrick shot back at the lab tech "I think the blunt force trauma and broken neck rule out an accident Hodges."

The lab technician was un-phased but Warricks comeback and just gave his normal superior smile saying "I mean it was accidental that the victim went through the window, not the blow to the head."

"_Thank you_ Hodges" said Grissom as he gave Warrick a look which clearly told the CSI to let the matter drop. "Perhaps you have something on the hair that Warrick lifted?"

"As a matter of fact I do" the infuriating lab tech replied and moved away from the microscope he had been hunched over when the pair had come into his domain earlier. Going to the printer Hodges pulled the sheet of paper with the results of the hair analysis from the tray and ignoring Warricks out stretched hand, gave the report to Grissom.

"There wasn't enough to get a full DNA profile but I can say it's from a female, the various chemicals indicate a standard hair dye such as you can find in any drug store, but a exact match to a particular brand isn't possible with what we got."

Warrick looked over to Gil as he took in what Hodges had told them and then deciding to return the favour to the lab technician ignored Hodges and spoke to Grissom directly.

"Brass say's a neighbour of the victim says he had a girlfriend, you think we can get a sample of her hair and see if it's a match?"

Grissom thought for a moment and frowned before shaking his head "I don't think so, not unless we have something else to indicate she was at the scene but I'll ask Brass. He's got his people on the lookout for that jacket the victim had when he went in, but I think we're going to have to start going through the restaurant bins and dumpsters if we want to find it."

Warrick closed his eyes and gave a small groan as he pictured himself up to his knees in kitchen waste. Gil gave a small grin and suggested that he get Nick to help out.

Warrick nodded and wondered if Nick would toss for it. Maybe if he threw in a bet as well then he might. With that in mind he and Grissom walked toward the door and without a backward glance left the lab.

"Your welcome" Hodges muttered and returned to his microscope.

*** *** *** ***

Sara wrinkled her nose at the overpowering floral scent that seemed to hang in the air of the houses lounge area. She raised the camera to her eye and snapped another shot of the room to complete the set she had and then called to Catherine who was in the kitchen.

"I'm done with recording the layout in here, you want me to do the bedroom next?"

Hearing Sara call, Cat closed the refrigerator door and made her way back to the lounge. "The refrigerator is full, a lot of groceries and all of them fresh, not a microwave meal or TV dinner in sight." Catherine said as she came back and picked up the kit that she had left with Sara.

Biting her lower lip slightly in thought, Sara let her camera fall back into place around her neck "do you think he and his girlfriend were living together?" she asked the blonde.

Cat arched an eyebrow and threw Sara a 'wadda ya think' think look "Well" she said moving out of the lounge and into the hallway "I can't say I know that many guys who go so heavy on the 'Fresh Rose' spray. Check the bathroom for me would you? See if they have matching toothbrushes or something!"

"Right" Sara acknowledged with a wry smile and followed Cat along the hallway and while the older CSI opened the bedroom door, she gingerly made her way into the bathroom.

A quick glance showed that Catherine's intuition had been spot on for sitting there in the holder above the wash basin were two toothbrushes.

"Wow, pink and blue, how clichéd can you get" Sara muttered and shook her head in disbelief. Putting down her kit, she opened the case and pulled out her brush and much prized pot of red finger print powder in preparation to dust the area.

In the bedroom Catherine had already begun to dust the bed-side phone when something caught her eye. A woman's patent red shoe was lying on the floor with its instep showing its size facing her. Stopping what she was doing Cat carefully put the print brush back in her kit and then picking up the shoe with her gloved hand she turned and check the neatly made bed for any obvious evidence before sitting down on it and crossing her legs. Leaning forward she moved her left leg until her ankle crossed her knee and then compared the shoe to her boot by putting them sole to sole.

"Okay" Catherine breathed softly to herself "that's odd."

"You were right about the toothbrushes, a real matching pink and.." Sara stopped and stared. Was she seeing things or was Catherine Willows comparing foot ware while on a case! "Catherine?"

The blonde woman looked up without any trace of embarrassment and held out the shoe she had found for Sara to take, saying "I'm a size eight."

Sara gave a small sigh and took the shoe. "I kind of thought you would be, with your figure" she said softly "I'm lucky to get a nine." She tried to give a lopsided grin to the beautiful blonde sitting before her but in reality it was more of a grimace then a grin.

Sara's slightly sad tone tugged at Catherine's heart and she had a sudden urge reach out to the dark haired woman in front of her. What was it about Sara Sidle that could so confuse her? Catherine thought. Uncrossing her legs Cat rose from the bed and went over to Sara. "I have a couple of great outfits that you would have no trouble slipping into Sidle" she said to the younger woman giving her a warm smile and Sara felt her stomach do a little flip. It was the kind of comment that she had heard Catherine utter more then once when flirting, though never in those words with the guys but she had never said anything like that to Sara herself. The brunette risked a glance at Cats face and was caught by the steady gaze of a pair of sparkling blue eyes. There was no hint of teasing in those eyes at all. Catherine broke the look first by lowering her gaze and bringing Sara's attention back to the item in question. "What I meant was this." Taking the shoe from Sara she pointed out the size.

A frown appeared on Sara's face as she saw what Catherine had meant. "Five and half" she said and cocked an eye at Cat before continuing. "A European measurement maybe" she suggested but Catherine shook her head.

"No, I have a pair of boots that Eddie got me years ago from Italy, in a European size I take a thirty-eight and a half or there about." It didn't take Sara more then a moment to see where Cat's train of thought was going.

"A British measurement" said the brunette and Catherine nodded "do you think this shoe could have belonged to the tourist from the hotel?"

Cat gave a slight shrug saying "Well you said the victim claimed that nothing was taken, but it's a bit of a coincidence."

Sara shook her head as if to clear it and told Catherine about what she had found in the bathroom and that she had managed to collect at least on good print from a glass tumbler in the medicine cabinet.

"So Mister Patrick lived with his girlfriend" Cat' said with a smirk "Well you take the wardrobe, I'm going to finish up with the bedside phone and then check out in the yard" the blonde said "then we can let Brass know what we've found."

Sara nodded assent and turned to the fitted wardrobe that occupied the wall opposite the bedroom window while Catherine dusted the phone.

Opening the closet door Sara found a full rack of clothing split in two distinct groups. To the left was a collection of dresses and skirts, clearly belonging to Patricks live in girlfriend while on the right were his collection of jackets, shirts and pants. An empty hanger on the male side caught her eye and she mentioned it to Cat'.

From her position by the bed Catherine replied "Our victim had a nice tan jacket on him when he went into the restaurant but not when he left by the window. We still don't have it."

Sara began to carefully go through the girlfriends rack and a dark purple shirt dress caught Sara's attention and she carefully pulled it free and turned to Catherine.

"This is interesting" she held out the dress to Cat who looked up from where she was crouched by the phone.

Catherine squinted slightly and read the garish logo that was sewn into the left breast pocket. "Harrah's" said Cat her face turned down into a slight pout "Don't know it, sorry."

Sara carefully started to check the pockets and said "It's a comedy club, I think it's on the strip somewhere but I've never been there. Thing is I found tickets for it in Melissa Clarks personal effects." Finding nothing in the pockets she looked over at Cat and raised both eyebrows. "Another odd connection don't you think."

Pursing her lips slightly Catherine gave a slight shake of head "I don't know Sar' I think we're both starting to see patterns that aren't there." Cat thought for a moment and then said "unless something here can connect directly to your tourist break-in I think we should just leave it for now, but we'll make sure Brass knows."

With a resigned huff Sara returned the shirt dress to the closet and began to browse what was left on the hangers. Nothing caught her eye as being anything special but a short black off the shoulder dress stood out as being the only piece of evening wear in the closet. Taking it of the rack Sara gave it a once over.

"I have something similar, just a little longer." Catherine's voice came warmly over Sara's right shoulder. "It's one of those I'm sure you could slip into. I could lend it for a night out."

Turning her head slightly so she could just see Cat, the younger woman said quietly "I don't normally hit the town, and certainly not anywhere I could wear something like that."

Catherine's right arm snaked around Sara and took the dress off her and placed it back in the closet. "Sara Sidle, you really need to get out more" said the blonde giving a low chuckle. "I think we're done here, go tell Brass while I check out the yard."

*** *** *** ***

Nick Stokes gave a disgusted curse as his foot went through a refuse bag and the smell of rotting food wafted up to him. His luck wasn't getting any better since losing the toss with Warrick Brown over who would get the dubious pleasure of wading through the trash of the various restaurants behind the crime scene.

"What ya got man?" asked Warrick looking up from the three black bin bags he had opened and spread out on the tarmac.

"A boot full of crap and a belly full of being in this dumpster" replied the Texan as he gingerly pulled another bag of refuse away from the pile. Warrick laughed and came over to peer inside at Nick.

"Well you lost the toss but you get the chance to win if you find the jacket" Warrick said with a grin, "just think of it that way."

Nick didn't bother to reply but just bent down and pulled away an old cardboard box. His face immediately brightened and he gave a little chuckle as a tan jacket was revealed.

"Well will you look at that" crowed Stokes as he picked the jacket up by the collar "Jackpot my friend" he said turning to Warrick "Jackpot."

Sighing in defeat and knowing it was going to cost him more then a few bucks, Warrick reached out and went through the jackets pockets as Nick held the garment out by the shoulders.

"Got what could possibly be some blood on the right sleeve there Nick" remarked Warrick as he checked the first pocket. His fingers came into contact with a small square of what felt like plastic. "What do we have here" he said softly as he pulled it out and held it between thumb and forefinger for Nick to see as well.

Stokes squinted slightly in the fluorescent lights of the back street before replying. "I would say that's a flash data card, probably from a camera or PDA."

Warrick nodded and quickly put the little thing into a plastic evidence bag. "Let's get back to the lab and see what this can tell us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for the reviews! Standard disclaimer, I don't own CSI or any of its Characters (obviously) and no infringement is intended ******

Pouring the rich black coffee into her mug Sara savoured the aroma and closed her eyes in momentary bliss. Both her and Catherine had returned from Jason Patrick's house with their meagre findings and were now trying to finish up the accompanying paperwork before the end of their shift. Catherine had invited the younger CSI to use her office rather then try and use an empty lab or the break room and Sara had gratefully accepted, but she hadn't had an caffeine fix since she started work so after working away along side her blonde colleague for an hour she had slipped away to the break room to get some.

Taking a long gulp of the hot bitter liquid Sara felt the slight tingle of anticipation for the tiny buzz that the coffee would bring and let her mind wander back over the past few hours. Her attraction to Catherine had been from almost the instant that they had met, or rather the moment of their confrontation she corrected herself. They hadn't got off to a good start and the antagonism between them had simmered for a long while. Even so there was something about Catherine Willows that commanded the brunette's attention despite her trying to dismiss the thought of the possibility of having any kind of relationship with the attractive blonde. Their working relationship had slowly gotten better and they had started to be able to be quite comfortable with one another, but Sara had never shared the same sort of rapport or banter that Catherine seemed to give to her male colleagues. Until tonight that was. It started with the little comment about her _having_ Sara tonight, which wasn't much in itself but it was the almost flirty tone in which she said it. As one of Sara's high school teachers was fond of saying, 'it's not what you said, it was your_ tone_'. Then the little thing about having a few _little numbers_ that Sara could slip into, that had been an almost definite flirt on Cat's part. She took another sip of coffee and wondered if it was just a throw away remark or whether Catherine would one day follow through.

"Hope you left some for me, I could use a little pick up" a warm voice said from behind and Sara gave an involuntary yelp as she jumped, spilling a little from her mug as she whirled to face Catherine.

Cat' gave a slight smirk at the shocked look on Sara Sidles face, and was childishly pleased to have caught the normally controlled younger woman off guard.

"Catherine" Sara said between gritted teeth, "you scared the hell out of me, I didn't hear you coming."

Cat's smirk changed to a shy smile that caused Sara's heart to skip a beat and she found herself wishing she could see that wonderfully vulnerable look more often. The blonde CSI nodded her head down to indicate the reason for her stealth.

"My feet were hot and aching so I slipped my boots off" she confessed and wiggled her bare toes in pleasure. "I'm probably breaking a few rules by going barefoot but right now I don't care."

Looking down at the dainty toes of her companion Sara noticed that Catherine painted her toenails. They were a deep and lustrous red which considering that Cat' didn't as a rule use polish on her fingernails was a little odd. Catherine seemed to know what was going through Sara's mind and arched her eyebrow at the brunette.

"I know the colours a little more intense then what I ordinarily show, but it's a kind of vanity thing from when I was a dancer." She said and made to move around Sara to get to the coffee. "What about you?" She asked as she reached for the mug that sat upturned next to the pot. It was a mug that her daughter Lindsey had decorated for her, it had a hand drawn heart shape on one side and a little cartoonish cat on the other.

Sara gave an embarrassed shake of her head saying "no, nothing. I mean I just never did do the whole makeup thing."

Pouring herself a coffee from the pot Catherine turned to gaze at Sara with a look of mild astonishment. "What, never?" she asked her warm voice tinged with a little sadness "what about when you were a teenager, didn't you ever spend an afternoon with a girl friend and do one another's nails or hair."

Sara felt herself flush slightly and looked away trying to cover it by taking another taste of her coffee. She knew that Cat' meant the term _girlfriend_ in the sense that most women did, just a close female friend who you hung out with, but it caused a whole swirl of emotions in the dark haired woman that she wasn't comfortable with. It touched on her childhood and that wasn't a place she wanted to go.

"Did you finish up your report" asked Sara in an effort to change the subject. Catherine felt the shift in attitude and saw what Sara was doing. Sighing inwardly she decided to go along with her obvious wish and shook her head no.

"Still got a bit more to do, so what do you say we get back to it and then maybe catch a bite to eat after we leave?"

Sara's immediate reaction would have been to make some excuse, anything to avoid a potentially awkward social interaction but it seemed that Catherine Willows was a step ahead of her because as the blonde woman came close to Sara she lightly laid a hand on the younger woman's arm as she went to pass her.

"Don't tell me you've got plans or an appointment. Come on Sidle I can't be such bad company as that now can I?" Asked Catherine and she forced a little laugh.

Giving Cat' a rare flash of her smile Sara just shook her head and said "no, your not."

"Great" Catherine said walking out of the break room "then lets finish up and then go eat, I know just the place." Draining the last of her coffee, Sara put the empty mug on the counter and followed Cat back out into the corridor.

*** *** *** ***

With deft strokes of the fingerprint brush Warrick Brown dusted the little data card in an attempt to see if he could retrieve any latent prints from it. The jacket he had found it in had already been passed over for DNA testing of the little blood residue on the sleeve. Taking the adhesive strip Warrick pressed it flat against the card and peeled it away and gently placed the white backing strip on it.

"Bingo, now lets have a look at you" he muttered to himself and turning away to the scanner placed it carefully face down on the glass plate and closed the lid. Then hitting the start key with a causal tap he began to run the trace. It was only a partial print but it was better then nothing and with the lack of evidence that the case had so far given up he was willing to take what he could.

"Warrick, are you done dusting the memory card? If so can I have it to check it out" called a voice from behind the CSI.

Turning to face Archie Johnson, Warrick gave a grin and nod of assent to the visual trace technician and quickly slipped the little flash card back into its evidence bag before passing it across to the Asian lab rat.

"All yours Archie, let me or Catherine know if you find anything before we split for the day will you?"

"Sure thing" Archie replied and left the lab with a wave.

*** *** *** ***

"Thank you for coming in Miss Chapman, We realise how terrible this must be for you but we do need a formal identification of the body." Brass said to the short dark haired woman who stood across from him and David Phillips who was the assistant M.E.

The woman gave a simple nod in reply, her face was a mixture of apprehension and apparent grief, given more weight by the puffy eyes which had caused her eyeliner to run in smudgy black lines. The detective gave Philips the signal to open the freezer. The M.E did so and pulled out the gurney on which the body lay, then after waiting a few heartbeats to allow Chapman to compose herself, the sad faced Police Captain gently drew back the cover and asked formally.

"Miss Chapman can you identify the deceased?"

Raising a hand to her mouth the woman nodded and mumbled "yes that's Jason."

Pulling the sheet back to cover the body, Jim Brass gently guided the woman away while Phillips pushed the gurney back and closed the freezer.

"Miss Chapman," Brass continued "may I call you Helen?" The woman nodded "we need to clear some things up, can you tell me how long you've know Jason Patrick?"

Her voice steady despite the way she seemed to be shaking under Brass's hand, Helen Chapman responded. "I've known Jason for four years and have been living on and off with him for three and half years more or less."

Leading her out of the mortuary and back along the corridor towards his office, Brass asked her "in all that time did you ever hear of Jason being called by any other name, or did you find any documents in his house that had a different name on them?"

Entering his comfortably furnished office the detective indicated a plush chair and Chapman sat down, her face a blank, but her eyes wandering as she shook her head in response to the question.

"You see Helen, all the evidence we have so far points to Jason Patrick being an alias, there is officially no such person that we have been able to trace so far. Do you know who his parents are, where he lived before you met him, anything that might help us identify him and so possibly the people or person who murdered him?" asked Brass as he settled himself behind his desk.

Helen Chapman stared at the Policeman sitting opposite her and shaking her head once again in response said "Jason didn't talk much about his parents, I know he said his mother passed away when he was a teenager and his father worked in insurance but he never really went into any detail about his childhood." She paused for a moment as if searching her memory and then said "he grew up in New England somewhere, I can't recall where."

Brass gave a weary smile and skimming through his notebook which he had taken out, thought about what he had been told. As an officer with over twenty years experience in police work and having had to deal with people who were either trying to hide something or were suffering from some kind of trauma, Brass had learned to read the little signs that most wouldn't even notice. Call it gut instinct or simply a practiced eye, Jim Brass could generally tell when he was being given the run around, and that is what he felt he was getting now. He knew that men had deceived their spouses or partners for years over issues like an affair or sexual preferences or the like, but to live an entirely new life without any reference to the old one was something special.

Looking up from his notes he gave the bobbed haired woman a sympathetic look and asked. "Helen do you own a pair of patent red shoes?"

The question caught the woman off balance as for a few seconds she hesitated before answering "yes I do, Jason gave them to me last year."

Brass tilted his head to one side and took an obvious glance down at what he could see of Chapman while saying "I imagine you're a small size, what are you a seven and a half or an eight?"

With brows knitted in confusion Chapman replied "I'm a seven and a half. Why do you ask?"

Spreading his hands in a casual gesture Brass said "It's just the size of the shoes in Jason's house had us confused."

Helen gave a fleeting timorous smile before saying "They were from Britain, Jason has" she checked herself "had friends there, he travelled a bit, you know, Europe and all over."

Raising an eyebrow at that Brass asked her "He has a passport, do you know the last time he left the country?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders "Sure, I mean I assume so, Jason would come and go, sometimes I wouldn't see him for a few weeks at a time."

"Well thank you for your help Miss Chapman, we appreciate it." Brass said indicating that the interview was over and getting up to show the woman out. "One of the officers in the foyer will escort you out."

Without another word Helen Chapman left Brass's office and the detective followed her with his eyes, his mind turning over everything she had said, and also the one thing she hadn't. '_Do you know who did this?_'

*** *** *** ***

Having finished up their paper work both Sara and Catherine made their way down the corridor towards the exit. They passed the lab in which Warrick was still working and Catherine gave the door frame a knock as both women passed by and called out a quick goodbye to her friend.

Warrick glanced up in time to see Cat' walking away and was surprised to see that Sara was leaving along with her, shrugging his shoulders he turned back to his work.

Outside in the early morning sun, Sara reached into her breast pocket for her sunglasses and settled them in place before looking over at Catherine who was walking towards her parked SUV. "You want to say where you have in mind or shall I just follow" she asked the blonde who was unlocking the driver door.

"Neither, hop in and I'll drive." The older woman said. Sara hesitated for a moment and looked over at her car which was parked a few bays down. "What is it?" Cat' asked "has my driving put you off?"

"Just don't like leaving my baby alone" the brunette joked referring to her car and walked over to the passenger door. Catherine gave a pout and laughingly made an 'awww' noise as she and Sara got in.

As she buckled up Sara found her head was buzzing with a combination of caffeine and anticipation, though what she was hoping for she honestly couldn't put into words. Her night working alongside Catherine in her office had been quietly maddening, the two of them occasionally chatting as they worked, with Sara finding she had to concentrate more then usual on the dam forms which were the bane of every CSIs life because of the beautiful blonde sitting across from her with her glasses perched on her nose and which brought to mind a teacher she had once had a crush on in high school.

That memory brought a grin to her face which Catherine noticed as she started to pull out of the parking lot. Not for the first time she wondered about Sara Sidle and the way she could be so cute one moment and infuriating the next. Catherine would find it hard to admit to anyone but she was intrigued by her co-worker, and it wasn't simply the air of hurt that would occasionally seep through her controlled exterior. There were moments in their working relationship that the two women would suddenly just 'click' and in those moments there was a look in Sara's eyes that made Catherine's heart seem to skip a beat. Despite those moments Cat' still had to admit that the gorgeous brunette was more or less a total mystery to her. However, perhaps that was going to change she thought as she drove towards their destination, she had managed what was almost the impossible and got the socially shy Sara Sidle to come and have breakfast with her, so who knew what else could happen!

*** *** *** ***

"You're pushing the overtime budget here, Warrick!" said Grissom as he wandered into the lab where the CSI was still sitting trying to finish up his own paperwork while waiting for a hit from the fingerprint database. "Let it run with the day shift and go home."

Warrick Brown nodded "I know, but I'm not booking it" he replied meaning the overtime "so I figured I'll just finish up doing last months expenses while I wait."

Grissom moved over to look over at the print search which was going on and said "You have a hit there" he said gesturing to the blinking icon on the screen to the surprised Brown who put his expense sheet down with an irritated snort. "I never heard it find a match" he muttered

Gil looked over his glasses at the task bar on the screen and said "I would have a word with Greg, and remind him to turn _off_ the mute option when he's finished with the equipment."

Warrick shook his head with slight exasperation, he hated it when people messed with any of the lab equipment.

"I think you had better let Brass know he's going to have to interview another possible witness" said Gil as he and Warrick read the match profile "Seems Melissa Clark was mistaken. She did have something stolen after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer, I don't own the copyright to CSI or any of its characters and no copyright infringement is intended, I'm just playing!**

The Four Aces Diner wasn't somewhere that Sara was familiar with and she had wondered why Catherine had chosen it for their breakfast as the younger woman couldn't for the life of her see anything special about the place. It was of average size with booths scattered around one wall and individual tables lined up in front of the long serving counter; its chairs and stools were covered in slightly worn red leather and it had a retro style jukebox with vinyl records of all things, settled in the corner by the Ladies bathroom.

Her question had been answered however when a portly guy with thinning hair had come out from behind the counter and caught Catherine Willows up in a enthusiastic hug; crying out "Cat' Willows, dam girl its been way to long!"

Catherine had returned the hug with equal pleasure and laughed before giving the guy a gentle kiss on one cheek before pulling away and introducing the man as Jack Dempsey; cook and owner of 'The Four Aces'.

"I used to come here as regular as clock work after dancing my butt off at the 'Lagoon' club" explained Cat' as she saw the rather cute baffled expression on Sara's face.

"Fussy eater too, this one is" Jack said indicating Catherine with a jab of his thumb "kept on asking if I could serve something a little less fattening, maybe do a salad or something" he laughed "but I would just say, pick what's on the menu and don't think about it."

"Well I'm not going to think about it Jack" interrupted Catherine "Just my old usual for me and whatever Sara wants."

Jack looked expectantly over at the brunette whose face had the expression of a rabbit pinned in-between an on coming cars headlights. Ordinarily Sara would either skip breakfast completely or if she had the urge she would throw together a vegetable burrito, but somehow she didn't think Jack Dempsey did the vegetarian 'thing'.

Cat' nudged Dempsey in the ribs and said in a mock whisper "Just give her your best vegetarian breakfast Jack and I'm sure she'll be fine." Jack nodded and gave a broad smile to Sara before turning back to the kitchen and Catherine just winked at the stunned Sidle as she led the way past the few other solitary diners who were intent on their meals to a booth that was well away from the front door.

"You know I'm a vegetarian?" inquired Sara, oddly touched by the fact that Cat' had picked up on such a small detail as Sara herself had never made a big deal out of it. Indeed the few times she had gone out with the team to have a meal she had simply circumvented any explanation by ordering a pasta dish of some kind.

Sliding into the booth and shuffling round to make room for the younger woman, Catherine gave a little smile saying "You thought I hadn't noticed? Guess I got you there then Ms Sidle" Slipping off her black leather jacket Cat' continued "After all I'm supposed to be able to pick up on the little things."

_Not all the little things though_, Sara thought as she moved to sit across from the blonde being careful not to brush against her in case some reaction would give her away.

"I'm going to have to be more careful in the future then" the brunette said softly as she made herself comfortable.

Watching Sara intently for a moment, Catherine spoke quietly to her colleague "You've no reason or need to be careful Sara. Not around me or at least I don't think so." The older woman had tried to make her words warm but didn't want to possibly alienate Sara; who seemed to keep almost everyone around her at arms length by seeming to be too personal.

Sara felt like she was under a spot light as she fiddled with a menu without even pretending to read it. She knew that Catherine's eyes were staring levelly at her and part of her wanted to look back and fall into those beautiful blue pools and reach out to touch the others hand, but her fear of what might happen or perhaps what wouldn't happen kept her still and silent.

Resting her elbow on the table, Cat' lent her head against her hand as she watched Sara's body go tense as the brunettes hands nervously played with objects on the table.

"You and I have come so close to becoming friends so many times Sara" Catherine said "why is it that whenever we seem to be getting somewhere it suddenly stops?" _Or rather when you suddenly cut me off and withdraw_ thought the blonde sadly.

Feeling her self relax at Catherine's melancholy tone the young brunette looked over at Cat' with a shy smile. "I guess that's my fault" Sara admitted "I've spent so long burying myself in the jobs I've had or what I've been studying that I'm not used to being me. I suppose that doesn't make any sense, what I mean is I've never had much experience of talking about my self or explaining what makes me who I am."

Catherine gave a mock wide eyed look of surprise saying "No kidding."

Sara's shy smile broadened into a genuine one which Cat' returned. "You've never seemed to have had that problem" said Sara.

"Maybe not" the blonde CSI admitted "but not every bit of my life has been hung out for everyone to see, even if my person has" she said referring to her days as a dancer.

"Wish I could've seen that." The words had slipped out before Sara had thought about them and her cheeks went a dusky red but Catherine gave a throaty chuckle and threw her what Sara could only describe as an 'impish look'.

"I can't promise that everything would be on display" said Cat' as she straightened up and sat back "but if you come over and try on this dress I told you about and it fits then we can hit a few places I know on the 'strip' and _then_ you'll see me dance like you wouldn't believe."

Not trusting herself to speak, Sara just pursed her lips and nodded but Catherine was having none of it, she wanted an answer out of the younger woman.

"Is that a definite yes?" asked Cat' leaning in towards the brunette.

"Yes. For definite, we'll go" laughed Sara "but I have to say I've never danced."

Looking at the now visibly relaxed Sidle, Cat' knew it had been the right idea to bring this frustratingly complex but lovely woman to her old haunt, it was a place that both of them could feel secure and at home in.

With much clattering of utensils and plates, Jack reappeared with both of their breakfast somehow balanced in his arms and the two women sat back as he fussed over the placement of the dishes and drinks before leaving them to eat.

"Whole grain couscous flavoured with fruit and cinnamon" said Catherine as she started on her own oatmeal and pumpkin muffins "it was something I had to nag Jack forever to serve up and now it's one his most popular dishes."

Taking a bite of her breakfast Sara closed her eyes for a second and made an appreciative moan of pleasure as she swallowed; that caused Catherine's eyes to momentarily widen.

_Does she make noises like that when she makes love_ thought the blonde hiding her reaction by concentrating on her breakfast just a fraction of a second before Sara's eyes opened and the brunette looked over at her blonde co-worker.

"These are absolutely delicious" said Sara as she attacked her meal with vigour "I never would have thought a place like this would do something like them."

Cat' arched an eyebrow in a light hearted seductive look, saying "just put it down to the old Willows charm. Well that and the fact that I came in every day for like a month and asked for them!"

Sara smiled around another mouthful of wonderful couscous; she had no doubt at all about Catherine's ability to charm. In truth it was Cat's natural habit of simply charming the proverbial shocks of people that had on occasions caused Sara to argue with the beautiful Ms Willows. For Sara it sometimes seemed that Catherine was lowering herself by appealing to _those_ emotions in the men they were both normally surrounded by, and if there was one thing that she couldn't bare it was the idea of Cat' being demeaned or lowered. To Sara Sidle's mind Catherine Willows was just too good for that to happen.

Wanting to keep Sara at ease, Cat' kept up a light chatter while they both ate. It was mainly amusing little anecdotes from the time when she would come into the diner with girls from the club she danced at but sometimes it would touch upon her life with Eddie, and those were the bits that caused Sara to wince inside.

"Honestly the only good thing to come from meeting Eddie is Lindsey" Catherine said as she finished her breakfast and downed the last of her orange juice.

"How is she doing?" Asked Sara, pushing her empty plate to one side "I haven't seen her since you had to pull a double shift and she stayed in the break room."

Cat' remembered that time well "You were helping her with her homework" she said "she hasn't forgotten that and she's doing great. She sometimes asks if she can drop by the office even when I have a sitter for her." Catherine gave Sara a warm smile "I think she wants you to help her again."

"She's a great kid, I loved helping her out." Sara replied as she navigated her way out of the booth to stand waiting for Catherine.

"Well why don't you drop by this weekend" Cat' suggested, standing up she pulled on her jacket and moved to join Sara "you can say hi to Linds' and we can see if we can't slip you into that dress."

If it hadn't been for this simple act of sharing breakfast with her, Sara knew she would have made some excuse not to go; a appointment or even that dreaded 'get of jail excuse' of 'I have a date' anything to avoid having to go to Catherine's house, to be with her, see her, smell her, to be so near and yet so achingly far away from her that it hurt. Instead she felt closer to Catherine Willows then she had ever done before, and the chance to become a part of her life, even a little part was not something she could forgo.

"Yeah that'll be great" said Sara and though she couldn't sense it, Cat' gave a pleased sigh.

Walking over to the long counter with her purse in hand Catherine called out to Dempsey who appeared from out of the kitchen, his face wreathed in a smile for Cat'.

Sara moved to the door of the diner and looked over at the jovial cook and the slim blonde who now had their heads together like a pair of high school kids sharing a secret. She saw Jack reach out and pat Catherine's hand and then he shot a quick look over at the dark haired CSI before leaning in again to Cat' who after listening to whatever it was that Dempsey had said, shook her head. With a last kiss on Catherine's cheek and a cheery wave to Sara the owner and cook of 'The Four Aces' went back into his kitchen and Cat' made her way to the door and both women went out into the bright early Las Vegas sunshine and over to the big black SUV.

As the central locking clunked open and they got in Catherine felt a sudden shock as she settled into the driving seat; a warm hand touched her arm and Sara quietly thanked her.

Surprised by such an intimate gesture coming from this normally reserved woman Cat' didn't quite know what to say so instead of words she just reached out and held Sara's right hand and gave a gentle squeeze before pulling her door closed and buckling up for the drive back to the CSI building.

*** *** *** ***

The receptionist of the Ambassador Strip Travel Lodge had just started her early morning shift when two LVPD officers came through the entrance. The darker haired of the two Policemen came over to her while his companion stayed by the door.

"Good morning, how can I help?" the receptionist asked brightly.

"We're looking for a guest you have here, Ms Melissa Clark, she had the break in last night." Said the officer; leaning up against the front desk.

"Just a moment" the girl said and turning to her computer terminal she checked the guest list. "Ms Clark checked out about two hours ago."

With a frown the Policeman asked "Did she move to another hotel?"

The girl shook her head apologetically "I'm sorry I don't know, it says she just paid and left. The night shift reception has left for the day but we could ask them when they come back later tonight."

With a sigh the officer nodded and turned to his partner saying "call it in, if she's planning on leaving the country then Brass may want to let the airport know."

His partner gave a nod of assent and gripping his two-way on his shoulder he called through to dispatch to let them know.


End file.
